sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hopeless Circles (TATA)
"Hopeless Circles" is the first episode of the first season and the first episode overall of ''Time And Time Again (Series) ''. Synopsis Meet the gems, Cuprite accidentally beguiles Rose Water Opal and a Homeworld gem makes her way towards the Earth. Story Cuprite’s vibrant laughter could be heard from miles away, she was grinning from ear to ear as Rose Water Opal’s told her the funniest jokes she’d heard in ages. Cuprite lived with her fellow friends Afghanite and Rose Water Opal in a small cave they’d nicknamed “The Gem Cavern”. The three of them had found each other after the rebellion, they’d all been poofed but were never bubbled by the rebels. Their gems were somehow kept safe and when they’d regenerated they met one another and created the home they’d lived in for the past 4,000 years. Afghanite was just outside the cave, it was sunrise something she very much enjoyed. “The sunrise is one of my favourite things about Earth.” Afghanite said turning around looking back in the cave. On the same rock they’d been on hours ago remained Cuprite and Rose Water Opal, they were both giggling all the same. “It’s a shame you won’t join me.” She added before turning back toward the sunrise. It painted the sky a vibrant orange pink and Afghanite could hear birds in the distance. They’d been sitting still for a while Cuprite was looking into Rose Water Opal’s eyes so much so that the gem felt her cheeks heat up. God Cuprite was indeed a charmer, she was so beautiful and so lovely. Rose Water Opal felt a warm glow fill her body as she leaned toward Curpite surprising her with a peck on cheek. “I really love you, you know?” Replied her voice with a slur. Cuprite froze at those words, shit all that staring must have beguiled Rose Water Opal. Shit. Shit. Shit. Cuprite watched Rose Water Opal’s face smirk and her eyes become literal heart eyes. This is bad. “GANA!” Shrieked Cuprite. “Calm down Cu, what’s wrong?” “I think I beguiled Rose Water Opal.” “And what do you expect me to do about it?” Afghanite asked with annoyance. “Err… help.” Cuprite replied. “Alright Cupid I suppose you charmed another.” Afghanite turned away from the sunrise, “This is the second time this week they’ve interrupted me.” She grumbled. Afghanite stepped into the cave to see only what she’d expected, Rose Water Opal had literal heart eyes as she chased Cuprite. “How did you cause this one Cupid?” Cuprite flared up with anger, she hated being called Cupid, especially by her best friend, “I told you not to call me that.” She grunted before releasing her anger after noticing that Rose Water Opal remained hot on her tail, “Well we were telling jokes and she started staring at me…” Afghanite gave a laugh to the bizarre explanation, “Oh goodness, that’s ridiculous Cuprite. Just be more careful with that beguiling power of yours.” _____________________________________________________________________________________ Mother of Pearl sat aboard the spaceship that was slowly descending on Earth. A dial tone rang out and alert flashed in front of her visor. It was a call from White Diamond, her holy leader. “Yes my diamond?” She said after accepting to call. “Mother of Pearl, how is your mission going?” “The ship is currently landing on Earth my Diamond, I will track down the rebels soon enough.” “Good, you have done splendidly so far my Pearl.” “I am honoured my Diamond.” “So much better than that useless Peridot we sent and her useless informant and escort. But, you will get the job done.” “Thank you my Diamond.” Replied Mother of Pearl with a smirk, “It is wondrous that you think so highly of me.” “We taught you fast, we thought if the rebel Pearl could learn so much maybe our own Pearl’s could. Enough chit-chat, once you land immediately begin your search for the rebels and capture them. The cluster failed and creating another would take too long. We will regain the Earth and make it a colony just as it should have been. How does that sound?” Silence filled the line, “That sounds wonderful my diamond.” “Excellent” White Diamond replied before she hung up the communication line leaving Mother of Pearl to continue piloting the ship. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Things had majorly resolved themselves for the Gem Cavern members as Rose Water Opal’s beguilement spell had worn off much to everyone's relief. “You’re telling me I did what?” Rose Water Opal asked with a laugh. Cuprite giggled, “You told me you loved me and you tried to kiss me a few times too.” “Oh my god!” Rose Water Opal cried with embarrassment “That’s horrifying.” “It’s ok, I was able to tell who the real you was.” Cuprite replied as she smirked to Rose Water Opal who blushed, except this time no spell was influencing it. Afghanite’s terrified voice interrupted the moment, “Guys you’re gonna want to see this!” Both Cuprite and Rose Water Opal rushed out of the Gem Cavern and looked toward the sky. There was a large spaceship descending over the planet in the shape of a large green foot. Features Characters TBA Locations TBA Trivia TBA